Unexpected
by Nerf-or-Nothing
Summary: Life is a rollercoaster. Sharp turns, up and downs, sudden drops and stops. Every time they thought they could see where life was taking them, something happened. How could anyone get bored with the amount of crazy in their lives? (Rating may go up. Story takes place after chapter 81.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following show used, Kaichou wa Maid-sama nor do I own it's plot and it's characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subject. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said show or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any thoughts against this, please, do tell.

I adore this anime, and this manga. I've recently read up to chapter 81 and was inspired to start a story continuing from this point.

This is a story will have everything the series does. Romance, comedy, drama, etc. Just when you think you know what's going to happen, something will come along and surprise you.

This is a story everyone can be happy with. No matter who your favorite character, who your favorite couple is, they will appear and I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

I want to read lots of Kaichou wa Maid-sama stories, I hope this inspires some of you to start writing because this section needs many more!

**Author Notes: **To all those wondering about my other stories, fear not I will update and finish them, I have chapters being mapped out but I am currently editing my stories to fix all the grammatical errors before posting. Because the wait was so long, I intend to post a few chapters in a row so that I can somehow make it up to you guys. Thanks again for all your support, it means so much to me!

**Story Notes: **This story uses anime and manga as inspiration. This story takes place after the events in chapter 81. Go watch the anime, then read the manga and come back and read this if you've forgotten the sequence of events!

Most of all enjoy :D

Unexpected

Life is a rollercoaster. Sharp turns, up and downs, sudden drops and stops. Every time they thought they could see where life was taking them, something happened. How could anyone get bored with the amount of crazy in their lives?

**Chapter One**

Rays from the sun peered in through the window, wind blowing through the shades both warming and cooling her face. It felt wonderful and all she wanted to do was snuggle deeper into the covers but the light from the windows urged her to wake. Holding her hand out she managed to block out the light that threatened to tear her from the depths of slumber. Her eyes clenched slightly before reluctantly opening, only to cause her face to heat up uncomfortably as she blushed at the ring on her finger.

She recalled her mother and sister's reactions from the night before. She'd never seen them act so happy. It made her happy, if not slightly uncomfortable.

After showering and preparing to head to the café, she collapsed as she hit the hall and found her sister and mother kneeling around streamers and a banner with "Congratulations on the Engagement" written in bold letters.

"What is this?" Misaki asked sweat dropping nervously.

Her mother shoved a package into her hands, "Open it, you rushed off to bed so quickly we didn't have time to celebrate so we stayed up all night setting this up for you. " Her mother sighed and held her cheek and began to blush. "To be young and in love again…"

She could faintly hear her father outside suddenly crying out why his dear Minako wasn't still in love and she felt a vein in her forehead rupture.

Suzuna shoved another package into her hands. "Open mine first." Her expression was back to being impassive.

Misaki gave an audible gulp and opened her sister's package first and pulled out a fancy lingerie garment made of white silk. Her face turned red and she glared comically at her sister. "What the hell is this?"

"Hohohoho!" Her sister laughed and she sweat dropped. "I won it in a bridal magazine when you were in London, I figured it would come in handy sooner rather than later and it's always best to be prepared." She shoved a pack of condoms into Misaki's hands as if to emphasize _prepared._

Minako blushed again and laughed with Suzuna as Misaki dashed out of the house before she could open up anymore presents, passing her father with a dark glare before he could even speak.

At the café, Misaki felt more at ease. Quickly falling into the routine of working again she smiled and greeted the customers with an extra bounce to her steps. Every time her eyes would fall on the ring she'd start blushing but it only made her happier.

Erika and Suburu were watching Misaki intently with Satsuki and Honoka.

"There's something different about Misa-chan today…" Erika commented thoughtfully with finger to her chin.

"She's especially creepy today." Honoka replied breezily, a black aura surrounding her.

_Black Honoka-chan has reappeared_ Sastuki thought nervously. Looking at Misaki, she was enveloped in flowers of Moe. "She's really cute today, she's blushing and she doesn't even look bothered by it!"

Suburu looked around curiously, "Hey where's Usui?"

Aoi was walking through the back with fabrics in his arms for the new designs he intended to make when Misaki opened the curtain and stepped through setting the tray down just as he dropped everything he was holding and rushed at Misaki grasping her hand with a shocked expression, "HE PROPOSED?!"

The entire staff froze as their gaze immediately fell to her finger.

"Manager, I can't breath!" Suburu cried as Satsuki suddenly grabbed hold of her, flowers of Moe exploding everywhere.

Satsuki's eyes teared up comically, "TOO MUCH! Too much MOE!"

Erika immediately went for the ring and smiled, "A classic cut in a simple silver band, very Misaki-chan. Usui picked well."

Misaki was blushing, unable to speak as they began to surround her and her finger.

With all the commotion in the back room they didn't notice when Usui walked in through the curtain. "You have customers waiting to be greeted Misa-chan."

He was caught off guard when everyone suddenly jumped to him, patting him on the back and offering their congratulations.

Satsuki was holding his hands with stars in her eyes, "How did you do it? Did you get on one knee? Did you kiss? Tell me I need to know!"

Usui gave Misaki a soft, sweet smile, the look in his eyes tender and yet devious all the same. "Should I tell them, Misa-chan?"

Misaki's face went from a soft pink to a brilliant red as she stormed away back into the dining area. "…Do what you want."

Everyone barely heard her, but Usui's lingering happy gaze was enough to make the room once again erupt in flowers of Moe.

After everything settled down, Misaki returned to the back and looked at Aoi with surprise. He now wore a cute but somewhat dashing butler uniform. She looked at Sastuki questionably.

"With the Butler café being so popular, I realized Maid Latte needed to grow and transform to keep up with the competition." Satsuki smiled as she handed Aoi a tray.

Aoi smirked, smug as his nose grew. "My idea of course."

Satsuki pat him on the head almost condescendingly. "You are only a part-timer since you are still in Junior High."

Misaki smiled at him encouragingly, "It looks good on you. I'm sure all the girls will think you're cute."

Aoi blushed and he immediately scuffed at the sudden pang in his chest. "Stuuupid."

Misaki sweat dropped. _Was it something I said?_

The back door opened and Misaki suddenly fell face forward.

From the door, the idiot trio and Hinata appeared wearing the same variations of butler uniforms as Aoi. "We're here!"

Erika laughed, "Who better to be Maid Latte Butlers then our best and most devoted male customers?"

"We get to work with Misa-chan!" The idiot trio began chanting happily.

Hinata rushed up to Misaki and smiled happily, the aura of a happy dog wagging it's tail almost becoming visible to everyone in the room. He grabbed her hands about to speak when Usui pulled him back his own dark doggy aura appearing.

"Don't be so touchy with my Fiancé."

Something cracked and everyone turned to find the idiot trio frozen in their happy dance.

"Misaki and Takumi are engaged?" Hinata stated more than asked. His face was somewhat solemn until he forced a smile at Misaki's troubled face. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm happy for you, really happy." Even he could tell his words weren't very sincere.

Satsuki smiled unnerved, wanting to alleviate the sudden tense atmosphere. "Everyone should quickly get back to work, it's a busy day now that we are introducing the Latte Butlers!"

"Yes yes," Hinata sung happily, his façade getting stronger by the minute as he pulled Misaki with him. "We'll get to work right away!"

Usui glared slightly annoyed at Hinata but he knew Hinata wasn't what he was bothered by. He remembered Tora's kiss and he frowned. After the Igarashi heir had made it clear to him, Usui began to feel more possessive over Misaki. He sighed, he knew he could trust Misaki, and he could trust Hinata not to pull what Tora did.

As everyone slowly got back into work, it quickly became evident how popular the Maid Latte's Butler theme was doing as both male and female customers crowded the quaint café.

"Welcome back Mas-" Misaki broke off in mid sentence as she stared directly into amused gold eyes.

Tora smirked devilishly, "I'm sorry what was that, you seem to have frozen?"

Misaki glared darkly, his stolen kiss replayed into her mind and she immediately put on the same fake charm. "Welcome back master!"

Maki smiled condescendingly at her, his annoyance hard to hide around her lately. "You've done better."

Misaki's fist clenched and she smiled, trying in vain t hide her own annoyance. "Would you like me to show you to your table or are you here on business?"

Satsuki was watching worriedly through the curtain with an annoyed Usui. He recalled a similar reaction to him the first time he came to the shop to annoy Misaki. He didn't want to go to London… Hinata wasn't much of a threat, but Tora most definitely was.

He expression deadpanned amusingly as he was suddenly surrounded by flowers of Moe.

Tora smirked at Misaki's question. "It's just pleasure today." His smirk widened in amusement at her sudden dark aura as she showed them her table.

When she returned with their water he frowned as he stared at her finger. "Oh? Did Usui propose?"

Misaki smiled a little too cheekily, "Yes actually, he did."

Maki frowned with sympathy as he noticed the dark troubled look that briefly entered his best friend's face.

The look only appeared for a moment before Tora smiled again, indifferent and suddenly his acting was back in full swing.

Misaki sweat dropped as Tora suddenly made a loud announcement of congratulations that disrupted everyone's meals as they turned to look.

"Such wonderful news! I would be delighted to throw you both an engagement party." Tora exclaimed smiling a bit too sweetly. "You simply must allow me to honor such a happy time, …especially considering dear Usui will be leaving for London a month from now."

Misaki's eyes suddenly widened. In her own excitement of everything that had been going on she had forgotten that Usui would be graduating early so that he can attend a college in London and repair the damage they had done to the Walker family. Her eyes were only sad for a moment before she gave Tora a cold and distant look. "I appreciate it, but no thanks."

"It wouldn't come with any added debt." Tora said softly, setting down his glass and staring at Misaki with a serious and intense expression.

Misaki almost took a step back. Tora was a good actor, she had always known that but there were times where she really couldn't be certain of his intentions and it bothered her. She suddenly stood her ground again. "Added debt?"

Tora smirked and loosened his tie, back to his other less charming self. "Of course, after all I've done to help you, you wouldn't be engaged now if it weren't for me."

It bugged her because it was true. If it weren't for Igarashi Tora, Usui would still be in London and the new heir by now. She hated owing people, but she would honor her debt. "If I accept, would that lessen the debt?"

Tora frowned for only a second. She was more cunning then he realized. He smirked and set his elbows on the small round table, lowering his chin onto his interlocked fingers. "If that is what it takes, then considered it lessoned."

Misaki glared, annoyed at his cocky response. She knew it would be futile to even ask if it would rid all of her debt should she agree. She'd take what she could get for now. "Fine. Agreed."

Tora leaned back with a wave of his hand, "Shouldn't it be "Fine. Agreed. Master?" _Misa-chan_."

She almost snapped her tray in half when he called her by her Maid nickname in such a perverted tone but luckily Erika came to the rescue before she could strangle him. "Misa-chan, you are needed in the back." Erika smiled at Tora, "So does that invitation extend to all of us?"

Tora smiled charmingly at Erika, his personalities once again flipped. "Of course! All of Usui and _Misa-chan's _friends are welcome." He stood and gave her an elegant bow, his charm instantly working on nearly all the females in the room. "Please, make a list for Maki here and I'll be sure to have the invitations sent formally." He looked at Aoi and the other waiters in the room. "He's been just dying to inquire about Maid Lattes sudden change after all. You offer more compitition with the expansion to your staff." Kissing her hand with a charming smile he left through the door.

Hinata frowned after Tora as he left just as two girls walked into the café. Standing with Erika at the door they spoke unanimously "Welcome back Mi'Ladies!"

"Misaki-chan?"

Misaki was on her way to the back when she turned around to face the two newest customers, Sakura and Shizuko.

**End Chapter**

I hope you liked it! Don't worry about pairings. I will not tell you who will be paired with who, you will just have to read to find out! It's more fun that way :D

Please let me know what you think, it means a lot to me and helps aid in my motivation.

If you find any grammatical errors, please point them out. I want this to be written well and enjoyable for everyone!

_Once again..._

_**Author Notes: **To all those wondering about my other stories, fear not I will update and finish them, I have chapters being mapped out but I am currently editing my stories to fix all the grammatical errors before posting. Because the wait was so long, I intend to post a few chapters in a row so that I can somehow make it up to you guys. Thanks again for all your support, it means so much to me!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Refer to chapter one.

**Story Notes: **This story uses anime and manga as inspiration. This story takes place after the events in chapter 81. Go watch the anime, then read the manga and come back and read this if you've forgotten the sequence of events!

**Author Notes: **I have quite a few story ideas that I'd like to give away for Kaichou wa Maid-sama fans. If you'd like to write a story but don't have an idea on what to write just let me know and I can do my best to help :D

Unexpected

Life is a rollercoaster. Sharp turns, up and downs, sudden drops and stops. Every time they thought they could see where life was taking them, something happened. How could anyone get bored with the amount of crazy in their lives?

**Chapter Two**

Sakura pouted at Misaki as they walked towards the school entrance. "WAH! Misaki-chan why didn't you let us know! We're your best friends aren't we?"

Misaki sweat dropped, "Of course you are… I'm really sorry. I didn't want anyone to find out. I should have told you…"

Shizuko hit Sakura on the back of the head and scowled. "I thought you told her you forgave her at the café!" Shizuko looked down, suddenly solemn. "Besides, I'm sure Misaki had her reasons…"

"But Usui, Hinata and the idiot trio all knew!" Sakura replied, continuing to pout.

Misaki smiled sadly, she didn't want her friends to be upset. She never wanted to hurt them. "Usui found out by accident… so did all of them to be honest." Looking up in the sky she held her school briefcase behind her back as she walked. "It just kept happening, and I only wanted to hide it because of my student council duties. After everything going on, it just became a habit that the demon president of Seika High wanted to keep it a secret that I was really a Maid in a café…"

Sakura hugged Misaki, stopping them all in front of the gates of the school. "It's okay Misaki-chan… I think I understand it now. It's the same way that you had trouble about admitting your relationship to the school with Usui, right?"

Misaki smiled, "Yeah it's exactly like that. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you guys."

Shizuko smirked as she saw Usui waiting for them at the front doors to the school. "So is that how your relationship with Usui began?"

Sakura's eyes sparkled with stars and she glomped onto Misaki's arm suddenly hyper. "You have to tell us everything!"

Usui overheard as he walked towards them and he gave a devilish grin. "Should I inform them then, Kaichou?"

Misaki scowled with a blush but slowly started to smile. "I'm not president anymore… but it's better if you explain anyway. I'm not good at this sort of thing."

Usui smirked and closed his eyes before turning to Sakura and Shizuno with a comic indifferent expression. "It all began when Misaki-chan dressed as a maid walked out the back intending to throw out the garbage when all of a sudden she spotted me and confessed her undying love with the intention of being my personal maid-"

Sakura and Shizuko were left standing in wonder as Misaki suddenly hit Usui on the head and took off, muttering to herself at how he was just an idiot perverted alien.

During lunch time the guys were acting up and ganging up on Kanou as he tried to settle everyone down when they realized the menu for the school budget was experiencing cut-backs.

"ENOUGH! You'll take what you can get and be grateful!" Misaki yelled pointing at the group of guys with a heated glare and ominous aura.

One of the first year boys scowled in agitation and scuffed at her attempt to stop their riot. "You're not president anymore so what power do you have?"

Kanou and Yukimura trembled as Demon President Misaki was suddenly reborn as she cracked her knuckles and chucked evilly. "Call me the President's Enforcer!" She cried as she suddenly began violently breaking up the riot.

Usui watched amused, shaking his head. _I'm going to miss this…_ he thought as he watched as Misaki began scolding Kanou about being tougher once the riot was over.

Sakura and Shizuko settled into the table beside him and smiled at him. "So the story you told us after Misaki hit you is the real one?" Sakura asked curiously, tilting her head. Usui nodded emotionlessly and scratched his head uninterested in talking.

Shizuko smiled. They made quite a pair. Only Misaki could make Usui interested in anything. She pulled out a letter. "It's the invitation we received from Igarashi-san."

Usui's disinterested look immediately became one of annoyance. "I don't really want to go."

Sakura frowned. "It's your engagement party, you have to go otherwise Misaki will be upset."

As Usui stood and began to walk away he carelessly responded over his shoulder to them in a slightly annoyed tone. "I don't want to go because of him but that doesn't mean I'm not going."

Shizuko hummed as Usui left. "Remember when Igarashi-san came to announce he was no longer president and how Usui jumped from the window to stand by Misaki protectively?"

Sakura nodded wondering where Shizuko was going with this. "What do you think it means?"

"I have no idea, but perhaps something happened between Igarashi and Misaki."

Sakura's eyes gleamed. "A love triangle! How exciting!" She hummed as she sipped on her juice box.

Shizuko looked after Usui's form as he walked away. Usui would be going to London in less than a month. When they entered the café they had passed by Tora. _I wonder if he'll try something when Usui leaves?_

When Misaki arrived home she looked on in worry at her mother and sister who were trying to comfort a teary eyed Hinata. "What's wrong?"

Hinata wailed suddenly. "I can't stay at my apartment anymore!"

"What! Why?" Misaki asked sitting down with them around the table. "What happened?"

Hinata looked down at his lap almost shamefully. He really did emit the cute aura of a dog, this time a sad one with puppy eyes. "My grandparents won't let me use the inheritance my parents left anymore for the apartment, they said they don't want me going through it all because I'm not even out of high school yet."

Misaki nodded, she could understand. It was a smarter move to leave the remaining funds in a savings account for emergencies. "What about your part-time job, won't that cover the expanses?"

Hinata shook his head quickly. "It's not enough to live on because I can only work part-time while I'm in school."

Misaki sighed and nodded, "Would you want to go back and live with your grandparents then?"

"No way! I still visit them plenty but I want to keep going to Seika High and it would be bad if I transferred now that school has started."

Misaki rubbed her temple. "You do have a point, school comes first." She looked at her mother questionably. "Do you think it'd be okay if he stayed with us for awhile?"

Minako looked at Hinata and then her daughters and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but that wouldn't be fair since there is someone else who is homeless, wishing to live here."

Misaki scowled but gave a troubled look when the three in front of her gave her sad pleading eyes. "Fine! The bum can come back inside. Whatever." She walked away as she heard her father give a yip and hooray as all four began to celebrate when she closed her door.

After getting dressed she knelt down by the door while putting on her shoes.

"Are you leaving to go see Usui, dear?" Minako called from the entrance of their small kitchen, peering out into the hallway.

"Yeah, I'll be back later."

She could feel her father approaching meekly behind her from the kitchen. "Have fun but be back before dark!" He was about to say Bonsai when Misaki suddenly turned and gave him a dark and menacing look.

"I am a responsible adult and can make my own decisions. I'll be home when I come home, and I'll be back sooner then you were." She slammed the door behind her loudly and winced when she heard a crack. She almost broke the decaying door.

She could hear her fathers whines and her mother's soothing words to give it time and she sighed, walking towards Usui's apartment.

As soon as she stepped into the apartment, Usui pinned her to the door and smiled devilishly causing her to blush, uncomfortable. "Alone with me again in my home Misaki-chan. Do you intend to let me have my way with you?"

Misaki looked down and to the side, her bangs partially hiding her face as she blushed. "…What if I said yes?"

Usui smiled softly at her, "Then I'd do this." He kissed her softly for only a second before lifting her and laying her on the only furniture in his apartment, his couch. "I love you Misaki."

Misaki's face was uncomfortably red as she responded. "I love you, Takumi." His eyes widened only for a second and she was taken aback as he suddenly kissed her with a passion he hadn't done before and she pulled back and let out a startled noise as he trailed kisses down here neck with an almost intense hungry aggression.

"You're very sly Misaki." He said as he kissed her again, softly this time. His hands were running gently along her arms where one hand settled on the base of her neck and the other on her hip. Their kisses were slowly becoming more and more intense as the minutes ticked by and as his hand slowly moved from her hip, to the exposed skin on her stomach she gasped and Usui deepened the kiss, licking her lips and pulling away. "If you want to stop, it's okay."

Misaki avoided his eyes, "It's okay…" Usui smiled and kissed her again before trailing wet kisses along her neck, his hand slowly inching it's way up her shirt until it settled beneath the bra of her breast. As soon has his hand brushed her, she sat up right and pushed him away, "It's not okay, not yet…" Her face was so red she felt like she was on fire as she panted and tried to regain her breath. "I'm sorry, this is all new…"

Usui smiled amused albeit somewhat frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair with his own breathing slightly labored. He shifted as he sat down next to her, placing his hand on her head and bringing her to rest on his shoulder so she couldn't see his face. "It's okay, I understand. I don't want to rush you."

Misaki bit her nail and pulled away looking up at him. "We're engaged… I should be able to…"

Usui smiled and kissed her forehead before gently patting the top of her head. Making his face level with hers he stared softly into her eyes. "We'll take it slow…" He smirked almost perversely. "Besides, I won't leave for London until I've taken you. We have a month for you to get used to this."

Misaki's face which had cooled down instantly heated back up and she pushed him away earning his chuckles as she stood and entered the kitchen to make the curry he had been teaching her to cook. "Hinata is going to be staying at my house."

Usui lowered his head and his strawberry blond locks fell into his eyes, hiding the glare he suddenly had. "Oh?"

Misaki worked in the kitchen as she hummed a yes in response. "He can't afford to stay in his apartment anymore because his grandparent's don't want him to go through all his parents money."

Usui frowned and leaned back on the couch, his arm over his eyes. "Is that so?"

Misaki nodded despite the fact that Usui couldn't see her in the other room. "It was a tough call, they guilt me into allowing that bastard to move back in if I agreed."

A smile flittered across his lips as he realized Hinata wasn't the bastard she was referring to. His cat suddenly meowed as she sat in front of him on the couch and he smirked, picking up the kitten as it scratched him while he walking into the kitchen. One arm on the cat and the other going around Misaki's waist as he laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm jealous, Misa-chan."

Misaki blushed and scowled. "You don't have to worry about Hinata."

Tora crossed both of their minds but neither said a word.

Usui turned Misaki around and lifted the cat. "I'm going to be in London and my apartment is going to be paid for until I return. When I leave, you should move in here."

Misaki gapped at him, not one to accept such a lavish proposal despite them being engaged. "You don't have to keep this place… it's too much, I couldn't… if this is about Hinata I told you, you don't have to worry a-"

Usui put a finger to her lips. "My cat will be lonely. I need someone to take care of her." He planted a brief kiss on her lips. "Besides, I intended to keep the apartment anyway. Where else will I come back too?"

Misaki looked around dubiously at the unfurnished apartment but slowly began to smile. "Alright," She started slowly, "This way Hinata won't have to sleep on the couch for long either. We only have three rooms so he can take mine when I move in."

Usui smirked perversely. "You can always move in sooner, if you'd like." He wagged his eyebrows and wasn't surprised when she hit his roaming hand with a spoon.

"Idiot pervert Usui." She smiled amused. "And stop calling her cat, she deserves a name."

"Misa-chan."

"Not that."

**End Chapter**

YEY! Another chapter. I'm hoping you guys are liking this :D

I'm trying to stick as close to canon as I can c: I'm undecided about who ends with who but it's going to be fun to write regardless and I hope it's fun to read as well. Please keep giving your input, it's really motivating for me and if you spot any errors of any kind of have worries or concerns about the way I write or the characters don't be afraid to mention them. I enjoy criticism!

**Anonymous**: Thank you so much, there is a lot more drama and twists to come! I'm just getting started XD

**Magica Ring**: Don't worry, they'll be plenty of Usui and Misaki in this story, and he is definitely coming back to Japan after his time in London but there's going to be a lot of different things in this story. I can't guarantee they'll stay together because even I don't know. I only plot out five chapters in advance but you'll be happy with all the Usui and Misaki feels this story has to offer :D Tora stole a kiss from Misaki in chapter 80 of the manga XD

**moonlight ray**: I agree that Tora see's him as business partner and manservant of sorts but in the manga Tora believes everyone around him is only there for his status and wealth and trying to gain ties to that fortune he'll inherit. He even says he believes that is the only reason Maki is by his side, and Maki seems to object to this line of reasoning. He seems to care about Tora as a best friend would(He sketches Tora and Usui comments that Maki would make a good wife in the manga lol). Don't worry, only Maki feels this way, Tora has yet to realize Maki cares about their friendship so only Maki sees it as a best friend relationship C: If I ever do stray from being In character please let me know because I'm trying to stay as in character as possible. Thank you for the review!

**cheerwinesherbet**: Sorry there wasn't much to Sakura and Shizuko finding out but I hope it was still an interesting read to that. Sakura and Shizuko will play pretty big parts in my story. Sakura and Kuuga will appear, as well as someone special for Shizuko :D

**Hotmesschristine**: Misaki and Tora will have moments, it adds to the drama and I love Tora and Misaki even though I love Usui and Misaki but I also adore Hinata and Misaki and Aoi and Misaki and all of them will have moments. As for who ends up with Misaki, it's unknown even to me at the moment. I'm going to try and create a story as close to canon as possible but at the same time shake things up. I'd love to hear what you and everyone has to say about your favorite pairings and why and who Misaki should end up with :D

As always, I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review to let me know what you think and I will see you all in the next chapter.

_Some spoilers for chapters to come, it will most likely be quite a few chapters away before Usui heads to London 'Winks'_


End file.
